


Forgive Me Father I Have Sinned.

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Cheating Derek Hale, Church Sex, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Magic, Derek Hale Has a Nice Ass, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Manhandling, Multi, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Priest Stiles Stilinski, Pure Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Rough Sex, Speedos, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, holy water as lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Happily married Couple Derek and Kate go to the church, while Kate is praying to the Lord, Derek goes to The priest to the church with a particular confession.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Forgive Me Father I Have Sinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this offends you, but you didn't have to come here :)  
> Sorry for any mistake :(

Derek watched from the back row pews as his wife Kate was praying on her knees. They were in Beacon Hills Catholic Church. Surprisingly the church has been upfront in everything related to the shit happening in beacon hills. and now even more with the younger priest in charge Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles Stilinski was getting into the confessional, unaware of the lustful look the black-haired man at the back was giving him. Slowly standing up, Derek Put himself into motion, Today is the day his plan is going to carry out. Derek softly padded up to the enclosed stall and slipped inside. He knew the priest would be a difficult target, but Derek was ready to catch him. Just a little push was needed because Stiles Stilinski wouldn’t just let go. All that “God is our father and God forbid the homosexuality ” bullshit that he was always praying at his service wouldn’t let him. 

Stiles heard someone enter and immediately put himself on track. Before he could even utter a word, he heard the person on the other side clear their throat.

“Father?” came a voice that sounded strong, rough, and sure, Derek Hale, the husband of Kate Argent. the woman who was in front of the altar right now praying.

"Yes my son ? " asked Stiles

“Father, I have a few things I need to confess" Surprised, wondering just where this man was going with this, Stiles just got a little in awe, asking himself about what this man was going to confess. What sins could Derek have done? Stiles doesn’t know about the man at all, only that he seems always paying attention the most when he is preaching and he is always at the side of his wife. 

“Of course, my son. You can tell me anything.”

“Well Father, this is something that someone doesn't know about.”

“Don't worry Son, this is between you, god, and me,” Stiles replied.

Silence and then shuffling of feet " I have desires for another man, father " Derek left out like it was the most normal thing to say 

"Don't worry Son w" and that was all Stiles was able to utter, he was thinking about other things that the hale man could have done, everything but this and he was shocked at the revelation.

"Father, are you listening? " Derek asked.

"Yes, My son " Stiles cleared his voice.

"Father I want to tell you everything, I have to leave this out of my system, just listen please "Caught off guard, Stiles just mumbled a barely audible yes to the man.

" The thing is, I got this desire towards a man, that I know I won't be able to be with."

"Son you...." Stiles uttered getting abruptly interrupted by Derek.

"Just lemme continue please "

" I have very wicked and dirty thoughts about what I’d like to do to him. And when he’s near me, my fingers twitch to touch, I'm always thinking about how good his uniform looks on him, about how I wish to be able and rip off those fabrics and see what he is hiding underneath his clothes, I'm always thinking about to smell, lick and trail every part of his body, until I get to his bulge, that long, thick and big pole that no matter how he always tries to hide it, always catch my eyes, like it was forcing me to worship it, and something inside me told me that it's beautiful, that is demanding me to praise it, to go for it and put it in my mouth until I get to gag and cry because of the straining that big demon was producing in my throat. how I wish that man would fuck to Monday to Sunday, spearing me on his big cock, using that tongue that is always preaching and talking about God, in my hole, using his "holy water" as lube to fuck me raw and leave me gaping, that man is you priest Stilinski, the one who has made me sin."

Stiles was shocked at Derek's declaration and was even more surprised, when the door of his cublicle was open, getting a small glimpse of the wife of the man that was in front of him, Stiles was in awe at the look that this powerful and big man was giving it to him, almost like he was possesed and was up to him to free this man of his sinful thoughts and helping him to overcome those impures desires. 

“Derek, I don’t think we shou-“ And Stiles was tipped into the other man, hearing the door closing Stiles mouth met Derek's one with a very sensual kiss, that started lightly with a tongue sliding across his bottom lip until he opened, then that tongue gliding along his mouth, licking and making Stiles whimper just the tiniest bit before pulling away. 

Derek just grinned at the hunk in front of him , looking around them. Derek knew that this man was at his mercy and his wife can go and fuck herself with a cruise. No services or group meetings planned. and this small space for the two of them trapping them together. Perfect. 

Stiles didn’t even have the time to ask what in the holy spirit was he doing , because Derek got on his knees , an he hadn’t really paid attention to Derek was pushing him hard to sit down on the pew. Derek was kneeling in front of him. As soon as he felt fabric encircle his wrists and they were gently pulled behind him and tied, he made eye contact. Green eyes blown with lust. 

“You see, Father, you're very sexy for your own good , too masculine, well built, athletic, and good looking. and I have known that you think of me in the same way . I've seen the way you look at my ass , and this is the first and last time that I'm going to tell you this, you and I are gonna fuck and you're not going to talk about any religious bullishit understood. " Everything said and done, Stiles didn't realized the huge boner that he had, trapped in his black pants. the one that was suddenly free, the moment Derek put in front of his bulge and with his teeth ripped his pants along his boxers, stiles was going to shout, when then two fingers got inside in his mouth, inmediately shutting the sounds that were to come out of his mouth, moaning around them when a hot and big mouth was trying to deepthroating him.

Stiles was trying to escape, but his effort was totally futile, it was like this man had almost a supernatural strenght. what was forcing to Stiles to just accept the ride that this man was putting him on, in a instant, Stiles mouth was free, and the religious man started to cough lightly, watching the scene evolving in front of him and a new sound filled Stiles's ears, a sound apart from the wet noise of his member fucking Derek's' mouth or the slightly choked noises of Derek moaning around his cock, and Stiles saw that Derek was totally naked downthere, the man was pumping two fingers in-out fingering himself roughly arching his back and showing the plump and big mounds that the man was owning. Stiles just gulped and was praying in his head for this to end but instead. He felt his cock swell up even more and Derek pickening up his pace around his dick and the filthy sound of the black haired man matching instantly.

Derek was moaning and gargling what could have been his name and Stiles just whined, lips twitching as Derek tightened his throat muscles around Stiles.reluctanly abandoning that cock and the four fingers that were in his hole , Derek grabbed Stiles until his noses were touching each other. 

" I'm Such a slut for your cock,Father ,So desperate and in need to have your big cock up my throat , I've practiced Father with a dildo made especially with you on mind, but I have to tell you the real thing is even better " Derek pulled Stiles' mouth with his , taking the priest's lips in a rough, messy kiss, forcing Stiles to taste his own skin and precome on Derek's sinful and skilful tongue.

"You're gonna cum in my mouth " Derek whispered against his lips. Stiles was panting, hand circling the head of his cock, eyes blown wide with lust, and Derek could tell that he was close.

"What " a dumbfounded Stiles whispered

Derek pulled himself up quickly and wasted no time shoving the man's cock back in his mouth, Stiles inmediately thrown his head back as Derek went to work sucking his length, hollowing his cheeks out, pressing his tongue into the more sensitive areas. Stiles unconsciously grabbed the hair of the black haired man and fucked him fast, and the harder he fucked the faster Derek was fucking himself on his fingers. His moans became louder, muffled by the member pushing in and out of his throat. getting aware of the fact that the cubicle they were was completely soundproof

"Fuck!" Stiles' tongue exclaimed, unaware of the curse that he was leaving in God's home.

Derek pulled Stiles' abs directly against his mouth, taking the whole ten inches,leaving his nose flushing against the toned and well built abdomen of the father , swallowing every drop down his throat. Over his own moans he heard the muffled scream of his lover, looking up just in time to see Stiles flushy and orgasm face.

Derek pulled the cock out of his mouth slowly until the cock was clean and running out of cum , a whine slipped from Stiles' lips , getting up Derek Kissed Stiles again and wrapped his arms around him, panting against his skin.

"We're not done , this is just the beginning " Derek growled to Stiles, and with a blink , the man got out of the cubicle, Stiles was watching the scene unfolding in front of him throught the small orifice that the Door was making and saw Derek leaving a small kiss to Kate, the two of them leaving the church inmediately, and the only thought that was clouding Stiles' mind was how he would be able to survive the punishment that is in the process to come, and how we would do everything in his hands to avoid the Demon called Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> Again Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated.  
> Have a nice wank ;)


End file.
